What's My Name?
by Akai Naiya
Summary: This is just a oneshot I wrote. Basically, Matt gets high and things move on from there...;


That day was like no other. I didn't know it then, but then I didn't think it mattered; I didn't think anything mattered. Looking around myself, I saw that the room was spinning around me and that standing was far beyond possible, but that was okay. I owned the world, tonight the night was mine. I smile like an idiot when I see Mello walk casually over to me laughing harder than I am. He looks down and tries sitting next to me, but falls down beside me instead hitting his head against a wall.

"Hey," He whispers leaning in close to me grabbing a hold of my shoulder. "You looking good today how about we's go out." He looks up into my face as he tries to grab a hold of my shoulder failing to do so as he only grabs at the empty space beside me. I continue to smile at him like an idiot nodding my head eagerly. "Um…'kay then you and I should…um…" He looks down grasping a hold of my jacket's string playing with it determined. He looks up at me for a moment his expression saddened. "You don't like me!" He yells. His demeanor changed drastically as he noticed my indifference. Not because I didn't like him, no I liked him very much in fact I had been secretly crushing on him since the fifth grade just never told anyone.

I nod my head again eagerly making a fool out of myself as Mello continues to slur in my ear. He leans into me kissing the side of my neck gently. He slurs something that makes me laugh before wrapping his arms around me. I let out a small gasp and look down my face heating up quickly. Pushing against him, I find myself crying out something about not knowing where I am or who I am. Possibly, it was at that moment I felt something of fear rise in me something in me scream out.

"Matt! Awe come on please…" He cuddles closer to me placing a sloppy wet kiss on the corner of my mouth. I let out a small gasp still struggling to get out of reach. I know I had no idea what was going on then I had had an experience with experimenting with drugs almost every day, but that was the day I had figured that possibly there was something to it all.

"Ah! Please…don't! I'm not ready!" I whine pushing the older off me. I get up running in the opposite direction as I realize what it was that was about to take place. Running towards the bathroom, I sit against the door trying to process everything, but it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be high. Coming here had been a bad idea, but how was I supposed to know? I never asked for any of this right? I didn't right? How was I supposed to remember? I mean I didn't want my first time to happen and I not even remember it. On the other hand, maybe it wouldn't—

"Oh there you are." He sits down next to me his high seemingly wearing off. He touches my knee gently as if we are closer somehow. Looking down at his hand, I look back up at his face. He smiles widely at me. "You know it's fine if all you want to be is friends. I don't mind that just so you know." I shake my head.

"No, I want to be more than friends just not now. I mean I want to remember it. I don't want to think nothing happened when something did." I lean over spontaneously kissing him on the mouth leaning in more when I could feel his hands slide up the front of my shirt. He mewls when my hands begin roaming. I know what this could possibly lead to and that I may not remember, but…

I touch the side of his face stroking it as I push him backwards climbing on top of him pushing into him gently. He grinds back gently telling how he wants it I smile against his mouth drawing back deserving a soft pleading groan.

"Matt…" His breaths are strained from under me. "Uh…m-more…"

"What's my name?" I ask tilting my head to the side innocently. He looks at me raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow as if I am joking.

"I love you Matt."

With that, I smile and stand up. Reaching my hand down I help him up to his feet not completely satisfied, but happy that I decided to wait decided to save such a special memory for a time that I would remember…a time I knew…What's my name?

**AN: I wanted to write this so much because I felt that I needed to switch things up a little. There were bijillion ideas in my head just wanting to come out, but I felt that this was how it needed to end. Thank you for reading hoped you enjoy good night. **


End file.
